Kolton Andres
Appearance Pre-transition: She has pale skin, blue eyes, dark blonde hair (shoulder length, spikey), a leaf green tube top, a small bust, a leather strap across her chest (three small pouches, silver water symbol buckle), an iron pauldron (right-sided, spiked), a black scarf belt, cloth pants, gauzed wrapped calves, and an earring (small, gold, hoop, right-sided). Post-transition: He has fair skin, blue eyes (right is scratched out), blue hair (wavy, fohawk), a beard (trimmed, blond), a white tank top, denim jeans (baggy, ripped), sneakers, an earring (small, gold, hoop, right sided), scars (three bullet holes in his left ear, two scratches across his right eye), and tattoos (nautilus stars on the right side of his neck, a wyrm on his left shoulder blade down his arm, love written on his left knuckles, hate written on his right knuckles). Kin Victor Andres (husband), Damien Andres (adopted son), Za'riah Tachibana (father), Besfir Tachibana (mother), Yuci Tachibana (sister), Vasilesa Kuznetsov (aunt), Dartemiy Kuznetsov (uncle), Partych Kuznetsov (cousin) Narolina Chanhassen (adopted mother), Paydro Chanhassen (adopted father), Quinell Chanhassen (adopted sister), Charlie Chanhassen (adopted brother) Trevelyan Codburr (ex boyfriend #1), Mhyka LaFevers (ex-boyfriend #2), Cibor Slusarczyk (ex-boyfriend #3), Salem Carter (ex-boyfriend #4), Marty Reiber (ex-boyfriend #5) Quote(s) * How many times have I been to jail? Hmm...temp me and we'll make it four. * Water is my essence, yet I feel like I'm drowning... * It's okay to be gay! Let's rejoice with the boys in a gay way! Backstory original intent with Kolton was to give [[Yuci Tachibana|Yuci] a twin that was her complete opposite. As he began to develop, they began to look and feel more like the siblings they were meant to be. As far as character development goes, he is my most realistic and my oldest, if you ask me. He's been developed across three years of roleplays and self-discussions. When you first meet him, he's brash, blunt, and uncaring. As you get to know him, he opens up to reveal the fact that he's fun-loving, loyal, and protective. Sure he's sarcastic, perverted, and hotheaded, but he's also sensitive and in need of a shoulder to cry on.] Yuci and Yuna were born in a small Psytchevian town to Besfir and Za'riah Tachibana on the 7th of Witherwelt, 2021. When the twins were 9R, their father went off on a quest to find a cure for their ill mother and to find a suitable new home to escape from the coming war. Yuna, thinking herself a hero, boarded her father’s ship in secret. Sadly, their mother died before he returned. On the bustling docks of Yendin, Galiral, as it was rebuilt, Yuna became lost, running into the Chanhassens. They took her in once they realized she couldn’t be returned. Being umbraeths as well, Narolina and Paydro raised her like their own in Aalkar, Galiral, enrolling her into the same academy as Charlie and Quinell, their own biological children. She had a relatively peaceful and drama free school life with average grades until high school when a human named Trevelyan Codburr got her to join his gang, The Rattlers, as his girlfriend. As her time within the gang grew, she met and lost many friends, gaining herself the nickname of Neighdo because she was as wild as a mustang and as quick as a tornado. It wasn’t until later that she met her rival, gender dysphoria. Over the months, Trev became fearful and abusive as Yuna discovered herself and the war began. She became close with Mhyka LaFevers, a wood elf within the gang. After one too many bruises, Mhyka convinced her to dump him for the better. She explained everything to him, as he suggested the name Kolton since it sounded horsey, as she was associated with horses to begin with. Not even two months had passed before Yuna, now Kolton, had his happiness taken away from him yet again. The wood elf was suppressed in a drive by shooting due to Trev and his drunk friends. With bullet hole scars in his left ear, he was framed and sent to prison. He was bailed out by fellow gang member, Cibor Slusarczyk. They began dating due to the gang's civil war causing tension. He went missing after they had gotten into a bar fight several months later. With his right eye scratched out, Kolton got back in contact with Salem Carter, more commonly known as Coonboy for his thieving jailbird record. They lost track of time in clouds of virdinith in jail. When they got out when Kolton was 29R, Marty Reiber had interfered when they both realized that Salem was stoned while cheating on him. Marty had wanted a fresh start for himself and once Kolton began dating him, for both of them. They traveled the world until they came across the Lindwurm Dojo on Ambri Isle, Czemalia. They trained in mixed martial arts. Being a demon, Marty was planning to take Kolton's soul. Knowing of his plan, Victor Andres, a local of the dojo, intervened. Marty got into his head, finding out that he had a crush on Kolton. Victor did the best he could, calling for the authorities. Marty disappeared the next morning and Kolton was sent to Fort Luniger, a maximum security prison in Naddus. He fell through a time rift left by Yuci. After being separated for most of their lives, he was reunited with her. They aided in each other’s escape when he was 45R, parting for a second time. He was invited to the Zedder Institute soon after to be employed into Project Emotitaur. When he was 52R, Kolton reunited with Victor, marrying him after several years of being together. One typical afternoon, Victor came home with a baby that he had rescued from a burning orphanage. They named him Damien. The world war began. He feared for his husband and son's safety. Trivia * Lore wise, his birth name Yuna is derived from yunero, the Umbranese word for truth. Yuné is the masculinization of Yuna. * Kolton's original character began as simply a genderbend of his sister Yuci named Yucian. As I realized that the original six characters for Codename Foxglove had a horse theme going on, his name was changed countless times before settling on Kolton. * His forename Kolton is from an English surname that was originally a place name meaning "Cola's town". Cola means charcoal. His surname Tachibana is 橘 (Japanese; orange, tangerine), while his married surname Andres is a forename-turned-surname derived from Andreas (Greek; andreios/masculine, aner/man). His birth forename Yuna is ゆな (Japanese; hot water woman).